Safety Measures in Action
by editor frog
Summary: Follow-up to tearbos's "Safety Measures." Reid's in the program, but just how much is too much?


**So tearbos wondered if I coudl get poor Reid in trouble with her 'new and improved' system in place. I dunno about trouble, but here's the result. Hope you enjoy!**

**A/N: Please read "Intervention" by me and "Safety Measures" by tearbos before attempting this one. Trust me, it's worth it.

* * *

  
**

"Spencer, are you serious?"

"Yeah. I thought it was a huge joke too, but then I tried going back to my apartment. The place was completely cleaned out."

"Wow. I mean, I thought it was nice of your boss to come and get me from the airport, considering you always say he practically lives in his office…"

"Well, I'm no longer allowed to drive, I can't be in large buildings or crowds by myself anymore, and forget trying to navigate anything around Dupont Circle."

"Yeesh."

"Yeah, that's what I said. Garcia had to literally run a full background check on practically everyone I know—Hotch's neighbors, usual delivery guys, our friends in Campbell for when I want to go let off a little steam, even this one guy who's working for a forensics lab in New York that I chat with online on occasion. It's nuts."

"So…you're pretty much stuck here?"

"Not at all. I can take you anywhere you want to go—as long as we take Christoph and Jose and Deshaun with us."

"Those are those guys I saw in the upstairs living room, right?"

"Yeah. Hotch had the bureau reimburse him for putting on an addition for the 'watchmen' to sleep in."

"Okay, this is crazy. I keep telling myself, 'Austin, this is just a huge misunderstanding and Spencer's coworkers are just taking a joke a little far'."

"I wish it were. Here, where's my manners—would you like some cof…oh. Scratch that. Well, how about…no, can't have that either. How about a Coke? I think that's still safe."

"Coke's fine. Got anything to munch on? That airplane food's a killer."

"Hmm…" The sound of cupboard banging open and shut rang through the tiny 'apartment' for a few minutes. "I've got vegetable Ritz crackers, three cans of vegetable soup, some leftover sweet and sour that's from last night, a box of Chips Ahoy! with the little chocolate chunks in them and I think I can get some pizza if Howie is working right now."

"Howie?"

"Only approved pizza guy in the place. The owner likes to hire recent parolees, which is great, but not allowed in my case."

"Sheesh."

"Well, you never know if the guy bringing you your order is an axe murderer or just some guy who kited a couple checks."

"That sounds like Garcia talking."

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, let's go for the sweet and sour. Prefer beef broccoli, myself, but…"

"Well, maybe Tao Lin is working…let me give them a call…"

Silence reigned as buttons were pressed into a speakerphone keypad. "Golden Happy Wok, may I take order?"

"Great! Hey, Tao Lin, it's, uh, Dr. Reid…"

"Oh! Yes. Crazy man. What you want?"

"Tao Lin, I'm not crazy."

"You live in basement. Armed guards twenty-four seven. People watch constantly. Therefore, you crazy."

"Whatever. Look, can I get one order of beef broccoli, one order of almond chicken, two orders of crabmeat cheese and some of that special custard?"

"Yes. Now I have to look at sheet for you…mmm hmm, yes, you can have. Says so on pink sheet. $31.64. I bring in forty minutes."

"Thanks, Tao Lin."

"Crazy man." The phone clicked off.

"So, um, I just thought of this…"

"What?"

"How do you work?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how do you do your job now, with all the…"

"Oh. I do most of the station work, handle some of the interrogations—mostly kids and people in walkers—and once in a while I get to go out in the field."

"They let you out?"

"Well, yeah, but I usually have to go with two other people and wear full tactical gear. That gets interesting real fast."

"Oh, I bet. 'Hi, I'd like to ask you a few questions, but pay no attention to the fact that I'm dressed as though the world's about to end…' That has to go over well."

"I scared one lady into thinking we were being attacked by aliens. I didn't get to go out after that."

"Boy, your friends must really be serious about this, huh?"

"Well, let's just say I seem to have a knack for attracting trouble."

"No kidding." A small smile crawled over the woman's face. "Hey, I got an idea…"

"Is it one I'm going to like?"

"Oh, definitely. Little take-out, then a little take-_in_, if you catch me…"

"Take…oh. Oh. Yeah, I do like. Just, um…"

"Um?"

"I think I can turn the sound off on the monitors…yeah, pretty sure…"

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Twenty-four hour surveillance. Household accidents are a bigger killer than most people think, really."

"Is there _anywhere_ we could…um…"

"Well, I _do_ have a gigantic bathtub…"

"How gigantic?"

"Enough to fit an entire major league football team?"

"Hmm…I like it. Be a first for me…"

"Reid?"

"Hang on. Yeah, Hotch?"

"Food's here."

"Great. Coming up."

"You get the food, I'll get the pillows."

A mischievous twinkle glinted out of a pair of bright brown eyes. "You're on."


End file.
